Angels
by purplebutterflies
Summary: Based on song cover Angels by Vanessa Hudgens. Gabriella is mourning Troy's untimley death, and broken up over her part in it. Character Death Mention of murder


A/N Just a short little songfic I thought of when I heard Vanessa Hudgens cover of Angels. My first fic ever, so be nice, please. I might do a CSI version of this too with Nick and Sara.

I sit and wait

Does an angel contemplate my fate?

" I've always loved him, so why now? Why is this happening now?"

And do they know

The places where we go

"Why did he have tol eave now? I thought that what we had would last forever. So why now? What did I ever do to deserve this?"

When we're grey and old

'Cos I have been told

That salvation lets their wings unfold

So when I'm lying in my bed

"Why did that bullet have to hit him?" "Why did that kid feel so much anger towards him?" Why didn't he shoot me?" "I loved him so much, and I still do."

Thoughts running through my head

And I feel that love is dead

I'm loving angels instead

I lean down to kiss him, one last kiss goodbye. My tears fall onto his chest, which will never rise ever again. I already miss him so much."

And through it all he offers me protection

He pushed me under that table, and saved me, saved my life, only to lose his own.

A lot of love and affection

Whether I'm right or wrong

That last thing I ever said to him was that I hoped he went to hell, and I hated him. That he had cheated on me with Sharpay. I never meant any of it, I wish I could undo all of it.

And down the waterfall

Wherever it may take me

I know that life won't break me

As I walk away, all I want to do is break down and cry, wish for this horrible thing to just disappear, and for everything to go back to the way it was. But I know, I have to be strong, I have to show everyone that this won't break me, break my sprit.

When I come to call

He won't forsake me

I'm loving angels instead

I see Chad come over to me, tears streaming down his face, but I turn and run, run to the one place where I know that I won't be alone. Where Troy and I always sat after our dates, where I'll feel his angel the strongest. I run, tears still streaming down my face, not caring if I'm strong or not, until I reach his house, and I sit on the swing on the porch, remembering all the times we had spent on that swing.

When I'm feeling weak

And my pain walks down a one way street

I look above

And I know I'll always be blessed with love

I sit and wait for my tears to stop, but I know that they won't, they won't ever stop. God, I loved him so much. We had talked about getting married, having kids. I feel myself breaking down, knowing he won't ever be able to do that. I look up towards the sky, and I smile, knowing that he'll always be looking down at me, and I know I am so blessed, blessed with the love of Troy, and of my friends and family.

And as the feeling grows

He breathes flesh to my bones

And when love is dead

I'm loving angels instead

Every time I had looked into his piercing blue eyes I had felt my heart melt, my knees go weak. I knew that from the first time I met him, I felt love for him, and my love only grew for him. I will always love him; always feel my knees turn to jelly when I think of him. I always love him, loving his angel.

And through it all he offers me protection

A lot of love and affection

Whether I'm right or wrong

When the shooter pointed his gun at us, he pushed me away, and moved towards the shooter, begging him to take him not me. Even after how I had treated him, accusing him of cheating on me, even though I know that he would never do that. I was letting the rumors get to me, to make me believe them. I never got to say I was sorry. When he was hit, that last think he every said to me was that he forgave me, and would always love me

And down the waterfall

Wherever it may take me

I know that life won't break me

When I come to call

He won't forsake me

I'm loving angels instead

I still sit here, thinking about how his life was over, and how mine, that is just beginning, is over now too. Every time I came over, he would always answer the door with the biggest smile on his face. His smile could have lit a million cities, and always made me melt, and fall in love with him even more. He never took me for granted, always loved me, spoiled me.

And through it all he offers me protection

A lot of love and affection

He always protected me, always took care of me. He was the perfect lover, the prefect friend. Always full of love, always waiting for the perfect time to express his love for me, always bringing a smile to my face, making me count my blessing that I have such a perfect person as my boyfriend.

Whether I'm right or wrong

And down the waterfall

Wherever it may take me

I know that life won't break me

When I come to call

He won't forsake me

I'm loving angels instead

The tears are cascading down my cheeks, like a waterfall, onto my dress, the dress he had bought me for my birthday, the one I had worn to our senior prom. I think back to all of our happiest moments, and I know that I'll be all right., that his angel will always be with me, always protecting me.


End file.
